Detrás de la venda
by Haruna Futaba
Summary: Riku oculta sus ojos del mundo, incluso de él mismo, pero poco a poco Naminé logrará encontrar el dolor y todos los sentimientos reflejados detrás de ellos. Pues ella es igual a él. Transcurrida en los acontecimientos de KH Days y KH 2.
1. Volviste.

**_Capitulo 1.Volviste._**

Namine Pov.

Observaba como todos los días la cápsula donde Sora yacía dormido. Como siempre, podía ver un rostro pacífico en él.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Donald, Goofy y Sora dormían para que yo pudiera devolverles sus recuerdos, pero algo estaba interfiriendo con el proceso.

—DiZ entró a la habitación —Espero que todo este marchando bien.

Él no suele hablar conmigo a menos que note alguna anomalía. Debe estarlo sospechando, pero no quiero decirle la verdad.

—Sora esta recuperando sus recuerdos poco a poco — conteste en completa calma.

—Namine, tú bien sabes que Sora debe despertar lo más pronto posible.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago tan rápido como puedo.

No estoy mintiendo. Después de todo, aunque el incorpóreo de Sora interfiere con mi trabajo, aun así, puedo devolverle sus recuerdos. Solo necesito más tiempo del que pensé.

Escuché unas pisadas que se iban acercando a nosotros. Ambos nos dimos la vuelta.

Frente a mi estaba Riku, bastante cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi. Más alto, con el traje de la organización y con sus ojos vendados. No se parece nada al chico que se marchó aquella vez.

—Bienvenido Riku — dice DiZ.

—Hola

—¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—...Todo está en orden.

—¿Podrias venir conmigo un momento?

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Supongo que DiZ querrá mantenerlo al tanto. Lo único que temo es que me eché la culpa a mi porque Sora aún no ha despertado, aunque estoy bastante segura lo hará.

—Perdona Sora, pero no quiero que DiZ le haga daño. No lo conozco y aún así...—suspiré — Supongo que es porque él es como yo. Un incorpóreo.

Me quedé un rato más ahí. Pensando en si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí?

—Volteé atrás y me di cuenta que Riku estaba también en la habitación — Perdona. No note que estabas aquí, Riku.

—No importa.

—Te molesta que te pregunté ¿a donde fuiste?

Se tomó un tiempo para contestarme. Como si estuviera pensando su respuesta. Tal vez es porque no somos tan cercanos.

—Me fui a buscar la manera de mantener mi oscuridad a raya, para que Ansem no pueda volver a tener posesión de mi.

—Eso pensé.

—Sin embargo, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que la Organización podría estar buscando a Sora.

—No nos han encontrado hasta el momento.

—Igual pienso espiarlos un tiempo. Pienso que hay algo sospechoso en todo esto.

—Claro.

—¿Namine?

—¿Si?

—DiZ me ha dicho algunas cosas, pero quiero escucharlo de ti. ¿Cómo esta Sora?

—No he tenido gran problema, solo voy más lento de lo que creí.

Riku se queda viendo la cápsula. Al menos su rostro está en dirección a ella.

—¿Estás molesto, verdad?

—¿Deberia?

—No lo sé. Éstas frente a la chica que causó todo esto.

—Y también estoy frente a la chica que trata de arreglarlo. No tengo razones para estar molesto.

—...Gracias

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser amable.

A diferencia de DiZ, Riku no me hace sentir mal conmigo misma.

—Vendré otra vez

—¿Ya te vas?

—Iré a ver que hace la organización. Pero tengo que venir a darle mis reportes a DiZ

—Oh

—Gracias por mantener tu promesa, Naminé — Dijo antes de salir.

Le prometí que cuidaría de Sora. Pero no estoy segura si merezco ese "gracias".

**_Aclaraciones._**

**1.- Esto es un fanfic RikuNami, por si aun no quedaba claro. Aún así debo admitir que no tiene momentos románticos como tal, exceptuando unos pocos.**

**Esto porque trate de trabajar más en el desarrollo de su relación.**

**2.- En relación a lo anterior. Esto más que un romance, es un drama de los pensamientos de estos dos personajes. **

**3.- Los capítulos no son muy largos. La mayoría no llegan ni a las 1000 palabras, pero no quise modificar el formato, porque le tengo un gran cariño a esta obra mía y me gusta así. Lamento si les incómoda. **


	2. La chica con el rostro de Kairi

Riku PoV

He encontrado pocas cosas interesantes espiando a la Organización. Pero esto me da mala espina.

Apenas logré ingresar a sus archivos y me descubrieron. Ahora me buscan como "el impostor".

Llevó varios días oculto en el castillo de bestia. Aún sigo observándolos de lejos, esperando obtener respuestas a lo que planean hacer.

Lo llevó pensando un tiempo, pero siento que la organización solo esta tratando de ganar tiempo, aunque no se para qué.

A lo lejos veo alguien acercarse. Es un miembro de la Organización. Debe estar aquí para buscarme o para hacer misiones. Mientras no me vea todo estará bien. Después de todo no es la primera vez que vienen.

DiZ me ha comentado acerca del retraso que ha tenido Naminé, pero no puedo culparla. En tan sólo unos minutos observándola, pude notar una mirada de tristeza y preocupación. No se que es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero se que algo anda mal.

Sora ya debería de haber despertado, todos sus recuerdos ya deberían de haber sido devueltos, y aún así, seguimos aquí.

El tener los ojos vendados ha ayudado a que el resto de mis sentidos mejore, ya que no utilizó demasiado mi vista. Por eso, se qué alguien se esta acercando a mi. Puedo sentirlo.

Invoque mi espada, y cuándo sentí que se acercaba a mi, le di una estocada con todas mis fuerzas.

Cayó a unos metros de mi, y pude escuchar como su arma se clavó en el suelo. Reconozco ese sonido.

Me acerqué, apenas y le quite su capucha. Me destape los ojos por un segundo para ver quien era, pero...¡esto no puede ser!

—di unos pasos atrás, mientras ella apenas se movía— tu cara...¿quien eres realmente? ¿Y por qué tienes una llave espada?

—volvió a colocarse su capucha — primero dime, ¿por qué te vistes como uno de nosotros?

—Decidi acercarme a la llave de ella para verla mejor. Es imposible que sea la misma de Sora —para asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo...duerme en paz —levanto la llave espada del suelo para examinarla — no se quién se supone qué eres, pero no se combate el fuego con chispas.

Vi la llave espada con detenimiento por unos segundos. Es idéntica a la cadena del reino de Sora, pero se ve algo diferente. Justo como si fuera una vil copia.

—Esta llave espada es una farsa. No vale nada —la lancé a ella —

—¡Mi llave espada no es una farsa! ¿Con que derecho dices eso?

Se que ella viene hacia mi, con una gran rabia por lo que acabo de decirle. Aun así, no me es difícil apenas agacharme y darle un golpe en la parte baja de la espalda. Ella cae fácilmente.

—me pongo de pie — Búscate otros amigos. Créeme, esos tipos solo traen problemas.

Realmente por un momento, siento cierto arrepentimiento de decirle eso, pero después de todo, ella ésta con la organización. Los culpables de que Sora este en ese estado. Pero el ver...la cara de Kairi en ella, me hace sentir mal.

—¿Por qué? Tú si que eres un farsante —me dijo, cuando yo estaba retirándome del lugar.

—muy bien. Digamos que...mi existencia es la más falsa de todas.

Lo último que escuché, fue a ella gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Creó qué necesitó volver a la mansión y ver a Naminé. Ella debe saber acerca de esto, acerca de si Kairi tiene un incorpóreo. Aunque me resulta difícil de creer. Es cierto que Kairi perdió su corazón, pero ¿no se encontraba este dentro de Sora?


	3. Arrepentimiento

**_Arrepentimiento. _**

_Naminé Pov_.

Dibujo y dibujo, tratando de calmarme. Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo. Los recuerdos de Sora, su memoria se ha detenido. Pero aún no se porqué. Necesitó averiguarlo y pronto. Sino, DiZ se molestará conmigo.

Deje de dibujar. Comienzo a sentirme mal, mi desesperación se ha convertido en culpa. Me estoy hundiendo en ese pensamiento.

—¡Naminé! —alguien me gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

—perdón, yo... —pensé que había sido DiZ, pero no —Riku

—no respondías

—lo siento —agache mi cabeza— estaba pensando.

—eso explica porque no dejabas de mirar el cuaderno.

—¿hace cuanto volviste?

—recién. Ni siquiera he ido a ver a Diz aún.

—¿eh? ¿Por qué?

— cerró la puerta detrás de él — necesitó contarte algo.

Se sentó en la silla, al otro extremo de la larga mesa. Puedo notar que esta tensó.

—¿Riku?

—pasé varios días espiando a la Organización, hasta que me descubrieron. Luego me oculte en otro mundo, pero la Organización ya me estaba buscando.

—¿te encontraron?

—si. Tiempo después,luché contra uno de ellos.

—trataba de eliminarte

—...Naminé, —su voz cambió completamente — tenía una llave espada

Mantuve la compostura. Yo ya sabía que tarde o temprano Riku encontraría al Incorpóreo de Sora.

—pero eso no...—hizo una pausa — ¿por qué tiene el mismo rostro de Kairi?

—¿la cara de Kairi? — respondí sorprendida.

—¿que significa eso?

Este Incorpóreo no es el que yo pensaba. ¿Quién es? Es preocupante, yo soy la incorpóreo de Kairi, si alguien debería parecerse a ella, soy yo.

Lo sabia, algo anda mal.

No hay remedio ya.

—Dame unos días. Lo averiguaré.

—¿cómo?

Ya no puedo ocultarle la verdad a Riku. Él confía en mi.

—Utilizaré a...

La puerta abriéndose nos interrumpió. DiZ entró.

—Riku, necesitamos hablar —Me miró con desprecio. Ya debe saberlo.

—volteo a verme— espera un momento, Naminé.

Riku salió junto con DiZ de la habitación.

¿Por qué? Debí haberle dicho yo la verdad. Ahora sin duda él también me odiará.

Esperé a que terminarán de hablar. Esperé a que Riku volviera a entrar y me mirará con odio, justo como lo hace DiZ. Pero el único que volvió, no fue él.

—Me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo — replicó.

—¿como lo supo?

—no es difícil averiguarlo. Ahora gracias a ti he tenido que pedirle a Riku que siga vigilando a la Organización. En especial a ese Incorpóreo. Mientras tanto, ¡date prisa Naminé!

—¿que le harás? — pregunté con una voz asustada. Pero sólo me ignoró y salió.

Ahora tengo más problemas. Riku se fue sin que pudiera disculparme, El Incorpóreo de Sora esta en peligro por mi culpa, y también tengo que averiguar donde están los recuerdos de Sora.

—por favor Riku, no le hagas daño. Dame tiempo. Entraré a la memoria de Sora, a las memorias de su Incorpóreo, y averiguaré dónde están los fragmentos.

Se que Riku no está aquí para escuchar mis palabras, pero ruego haga tal y como lo estoy pidiendo.

Me quedé callada aclarando mis pensamientos.

Riku mencionó a una chica con el rostro de Kairi, y lleva con ella una llave espada.

—¿cómo es posible?

Me dirigí a la habitación donde esta Sora, y me acerqué a la cápsula.

—perdoname otra vez, Sora. Todo esto es mi culpa.


	4. Promesa rota

**_Promesa rota. _**

_Naminé PoV. _

Llevó días investigando y uniendo hilos. El Incorpóreo de Sora tiene algunos de sus recuerdos, justo como creí, pero la otra parte, ¿que hacen dentro de ella?

Pienso y pienso, mientras dibujo a los 3 amigos. Axel, el Incorpóreo de Sora, y a ella.

Riku tenia razón, se parece a Kairi, pero tiene el pelo negro.

Finalmente caigo en algo. Ella tiene algunos recuerdos de Sora, y su cara se parece a la de Kairi.

—oh no.

Ella esta absorbiendo los recuerdos de el chico, y robando los que yo ya había recobrado de Sora. Los recuerdos de 2, y aparte los de ella.

—robando sus recuerdos. ¿Como?

No es un Incorpóreo común.

Echó mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Todo esto me parece confuso.

Vuelvo a mis dibujos anteriores, hubo uno que llamó mi atención. Uno que hice cuando la organización me utilizó para cambiar los recuerdos de Sora. Estoy yo, Sora y la Réplica de Riku.

—tal vez si...Vexen hubiera seguido con su proyecto de las réplicas. Después de todo, su cara se forma cuando tienen recuerdos —una idea fugaz vino— ¡justo como la réplica de Riku!

Ella no es un simple incorpóreo, ella es una marioneta.

—Ella es la causa...—me paro y me dirijo hacia la ventana— ¿estoy en lo cierto?

No se todo acerca de este experimento, solo lo que escuché cuando estaba presa. Éstas marionetas obtienen su rostro a partir de los recuerdos de la persona de los que son originarios. Si es el caso ¿por qué tener el rostro de Kairi? Las memorias que ella tiene son de Sora.

—A menos que...sólo estén robando...¡las memorias que Sora tiene de Kairi!

Tendría sentido. Por eso no se preocupaban de que Sora pudiera despertar, porqué sabían que yo no me atreveria a despertar a Sora sin sus memorias más preciadas. Si es así, mis opciones son limitas, solo me queda una solución.

Estoy a punto de romper una amistad y más que eso.

Pero ya no me puedo dar el lujo de pensar con calma.

Me voy directo a la habitación donde se encuentra Sora. Me quedó a unos pasos de la cápsula, entrelazó mis manos y las pongo a la altura de mi pecho.

Me quedó así un rato, hasta que DiZ entra.

—parece que tienes problemas.

—creo que hay un incorpóreo interfiriendo

—¿un incorpóreo?

—intento recomponer sus recuerdos, pero ¿y si ha perdido parte de ellos? No acabaré nunca.

De ser asi...si estos han ido a parar a otro nunca los recuperará.

Debe sonarle extraño. Después de todo yo no he interferido con los recuerdos de Kairi a pesar de ser su incorpóreo. Aunque yo no nací como todos ellos.

—bah, seguro que se las arregla sin un par de recuerdos.

—pero...¿y si necesita esos recuerdos para despertar? ¿Y si son la clave?

Yo se que lo son, son los recuerdos que tiene de ella, esa persona tan importante para él.

—Naminé, eres una bruja con poder sobre los recuerdos de Sora y de aquellos conectados a él. ¿Acaso ves algo que yo no?

—si sus recuerdos se convierten en los de ella...ella nunca sobrevivirá.

—¿ella? —me preguntó completamente extrañado.

—si

—pensé que el Incorpóreo de Sora era un chico.

—asi es.

—¿entonces de que hablas?

—de que quién retiene los recuerdos de Sora, no es su incorpóreo. Él de hecho apenas y tiene memorias de su pasado, y el ni siquiera lo sabe. Ella, en cambió, ya debe de haberse dado cuenta.

—habla claro, Naminé — demando.

—...una marioneta. Ella roba los recuerdos de Sora, los recuerdos que él tiene de Kairi.

—¡la organización debe de haberlo planeado asi! —dijo muy molesto, gritando incluso —¡por eso no nos han dado problemas! No lo necesitaban.

—ella tiene la apariencia de Kairi por eso. Las marionetas no tienen un rostro hasta que se les da una identidad.

DiZ salió muy molesto por todo esto.

—ya he rotó mi promesa una vez. No es que no me importen ellos 2, pero...ya tengo una deuda contigo — susurré mientras miraba el rostro de Sora dormido.


	5. Perdóname Riku

**_Namine._**

Llevó varios días haciendo dibujos de varias cosas que le han pasado a esos 3. Ahora que he decidido ya no limitarme en cuanto ver los recuerdos de ese chico.

En la mayoría de mis dibujos salen ellos 3, en otros él esta solo, y justo ahora los vuelvo a dibujar a los tres.

Estaba tan concentrada en ello, que no note la presencia de Riku hasta que se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Aún así, finjo no darme cuenta mientras encuentro que decir.

Ya había escuchado decir a DiZ que lo llamaría de vuelta, por eso no estoy sorprendida, pero si nerviosa.

Dejó de colorear, colocó la libreta sobre la mesa, al igual que el crayón. Colocó mis manos sobre mis rodillas y levantó mi mirada.

—Nos volvemos a ver.

—Me hiciste una promesa.

—Lo recuerdo, prometí cuidar de Sora —sonrei nerviosa, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa desapareció — lo siento —agache mi cabeza — Creó que no he sido muy diligente en cumplirla.

—¿me puedes explicar que pasa?

—Sora ha perdido parte de sus recuerdos.

— ¿como es posible? — me pregunta tratando de ocultar su preocupación y sorpresa.

—Están escapando a través de su incorpóreo a un tercero...y ahora están empezando a convertirse en parte de ella.

Riku ya debe saber a quién me refiero, es muy inteligente, además DiZ debe de habérselo dicho ya.

—¿no puedes hacerlos regresar?

—Si siguen separados... Si. Creo que sí... Pero si están unidos a los recuerdos de ella, las cosas se complicarán más. Tendría que desenmarañar sus recuerdos antes de terminar con los de Sora...pero eso retrasaría el despertar de Sora, y DiZ no lo permitirá

—¿no hay ninguna solución?

—Si me precipitó e intento arreglarle la memoria, Sora se despertará y descubrirá que ya nadie se acuerda de él. No puedo hacerle eso. Sea como sea, ya es tarde, su despertar ya se ha retrasado — dije volviendo a agachar mi cabeza — Nunca pensé que esos dos incorpóreos lucharían por su existencia. Por desgracia la única solución entonces...es que ambos desaparezcan.

Esas palabras me dolieron tanto. Ambos tenían que dejar de existir, y ni siquiera tenían la culpa de nada.

—¿sabías que, al principio, su rostro estaba vacío? Pero ahora se ve claramente. Eso demuestra que los recuerdos de Sora se han vuelto parte de ella. — me detuve a ver mi dibujo de los 3 — los recuerdos de Sora, del incorpóreo de Sora, y los de ella se han entrelazado. Solo puedo ordenar las piezas una vez que ambos desaparezcan...no hay otra manera

—...muy bien

—perdoname, Riku. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes nada de esto habría pasado.

—no puedes cambiar el pasado.

—Lo sé. Y por eso mismo, ellos sufrirán, y eso era lo que yo menos quería — aprete mis puños.

Siento la culpa recorrer mi cuerpo. Se siente...como si tuviera corazón...y doliera mucho por eso.


	6. Engañarme a ni mismo

**_Engañarme a mi mismo_**

**Riku PoV. **

Naminé se veía muy mal, casi cómo si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse.

—dejame adivinar — expresé — éstas pensando que ellos no merecen desaparecer, pero tú si.

—¿tan previsible soy? — contestó mientras me mostraba una triste sonrisa .

—no —hice una pequeña pausa — nunca te dije porque utilizó esta venda — le señale la venda que cubría mis ojos.

—no

— mis ojos no pueden mentir, así que trató de engañarme a mi mismo.

—¿por qué? —pregunto extrañada.

—así mantengo a Ansem controlado. Me engaño diciéndome a mi mismo que no necesito la oscuridad, y que Ansem no sigue aquí. Pero ninguna es verdad.

— ...¿dices que me engañe a mi misma?

—no, solo te comparto algo. Después de todo yo también aún tengo sentimientos de culpa.

—igual puede que si tratará de engañarme. No le conté a DiZ del Incorpóreo de Sora, aunque yo ya lo sabia, porque pensé que si DiZ lo encontraba intentarían desaparecerlo rápidamente.

—¿no desaparecerá igual?

—...si, pero creí que si lo hacia a mi pasó el no sufriría tanto. Aunque probablemente hubiera sido lo mejor. Después de todo, existir más tiempo del necesario...solo trae problemas.

—¿lo dices por ti?

Ella no me contestó, pero su mirada se volvió más triste.

—sea cómo sea, ya es tarde para arrepentirme.

—esto no es tu culpa

—...¿eso crees? Igual ya no importa, porqué él tiene que despertar. Ése es mi propósito ahora.

—Lo lograremos.

—...¿Te vas a ir otra vez?

—no aún. Primero tengo que pensar que hacer para convencer a la chica.

—Naminé me sonrió — Definitivamente eres diferente al resto.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—DiZ y cualquier otro la llamaría marioneta a los pocos segundos. No está mal porqué eso es lo que es...pero me parece hiriente.

—Entiendo el punto — No pude evitar recordar a aquella réplica que hicieron de mi. Sus últimas palabras me vinieron a la cabeza. Un ser que no tiene la culpa de haber sido creado y "no tiene derecho" a una identidad propia. Es tan deprimente —me puse de pie — Bueno, cuando Sora despierte y se enteré de esto te aseguró que...

—Lo sé. Ese sería mi único consuelo. Pero hay algo más.

—¿Algo más?

—Una mario...esta chica, no tiene una identidad como tal. Es parte de Sora, así que en cuanto le regresé sus recuerdos a Sora, se perderán los de ella.

—¿eh?

— Ni una sola...todo se perderá. Porque en si no es una persona, solo es...una sombra. Y al igual que cuando se pone el sol la sombra desaparece y no queda rastro de ella...será lo mismo.

Trate de calmarme al oír esas palabras tan deprimentes, pero ciertas. No esperaba eso.

—Supongamos que la convenzo de entregar las memorias a Sora, o en el peor de los casos no lo logró, ¿ella lo sabrá?

—Preferiria que la convencieras, así yo podría decírselo.

—¿y si después de decírselo se niega?

—...sería el peor de los casos. Porque igual Sora no puede quedarse dormido por la eternidad.

Hace tiempo me convencí de que haría lo que fuera con tal de que Sora despertará. No tengo opción. Es mi mejor amigo. Además le debo esto y más, por seguir creyendo en mi incluso después de lo que hice.

—Muy bien.


	7. Una simple sombra

**Una simple sombra**. 

**_Naminé PoV. _**

Dicen que los incorpóreos no tenemos corazón, por tanto no sentimos ni existimos. Y aún así tengo un gran dolor en el pecho.

Todo lo que hice mal viene a mi cabeza, y cada mal que hice, le sigue otro y otro.

Primero, si no hubiera existido la organización no me hubiera encontrado, si no me hubieran encontrado Sora no habría perdido sus recuerdos. Si Sora no hubiera perdido sus recuerdos, no estaría en ese letargo. Si no estuviera en ese letargo, tal vez su incorpóreo no tendría que desaparecer. Si no me hubiera preocupado por él, tal vez no habría necesidad de hacerle pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

Error tras error. Pero que más da ya.

Aceptaré el destinó que todos los incorpóreos tenemos. Algún día seremos engullidos por la oscuridad, y no quedará rastro de nosotros. Será su destino, y el mío.

Sora no merece dormir por la eternidad por seres como nosotros. Es demasiado amable.

Aún recuerdo cuando me dijo que seriamos amigos cuando despertará y me encontrará. Después de que se enterará de todo lo que le hice a su memoria, aún seguía queriendo "cumplir nuestra promesa". Puedo sentir una sonrisa en mis labios cuando lo recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo un dolor muy fuerte.

Un suspiró salió de mí. Agarre mi libreta de dibujos y me tiré al suelo. Esto siempre me ayuda a despejarme.

Horas después me veo rodeada de un montón de dibujos que he arrancado. Nunca me deshago de ellos, solo los separó de los que aún están inconclusos.

Observó por la ventana que la noche ya está por caer.

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, pero aún estoy tirada en el suelo, y estoy encima de algunos de mis dibujos.

Frotó mis ojos y me percató que Riku está ahí, al lado de la ventana observando las estrellas. O eso creó...me dijo que apenas podía ver con su venda.

—¿Ya éstas despierta?

—¿Como sabes?

—Pude escuchar movimiento.

—¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

—No mucho. Venía a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte?

—Trataré de convencerla de que entregue los recuerdos de Sora por voluntad propia. No se cuanto tiempo me tomé.

—¿Crees lograrlo?

—No lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo —dijo mientras se ponía de pie — ¿podrias decirme donde debo pisar?

—¿Eh?

—Tus dibujos.

—Oh, lo siento —comencé a recogerlos del suelo. Había un montón — No es que me cueste trabajo,pero ¿porque no te quitas la venda? sólo un momento.

Cómo aún estaba en el suelo, pude ver como Riku apretaba sus puños. Me di cuenta que acababa de preguntar algo delicado. Por un momento pensé que no me contestaría.

— Por mi apariencia.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es como si la persona que ves ahora, esta apariencia... Ya no es la mía. La oscuridad me ha quitado incluso eso.

Me sentí tonta al haber preguntado eso. Sabía que le costaba mucho decirme aquello.

¿Que podía decir en un momento así?

—Lo siento.

—Esta bien.

—Pero sabes, creó que...creó que...no importa.

—Demasiado tardé para decir eso.

—Que yo siempre te vería igual. Estoy segura que Kairi y Sora también. Porqué sigues siendo tú, sin importar la apariencia que tengas.

—Debo admitir qué sabes como reconfortarme. Gracias.

—Al menos soy buena para algo — sonreí ligeramente.


	8. Mi hogar

**_Riku Pov._**

Se siente extraño volver a este lugar. Cuando estuve en el castillo del olvido y con el naipe creé la ilusión de este sitio, se sentía extraño estar en la isla donde me crié. Pero esta es una sensación distinta, porque se que realmente estoy aquí. Es más como una melancolía ahora.

Vine porque quería saber como se encontraban Kairi y los demás.

Los observó desde lejos, porque no tengo el deseo de que me miren por ahora. No podría verlos a la cara luego de todo lo que hice. Tal vez en un futuro reúna el coraje necesario para hacerlo.

Las clases ya han comenzado. Kairi se ve muy diferente con ese uniforme. Se le ve feliz.

Escuché una conversación que tenía con Tidus. Hablaban sobre mí, de como había desaparecido y que no habían sabido nada de mi desde que desaparecí esa noche.

Naminé debió de insertar esa memoria falsa en Kairi. Para que no le pareciera todavía más extraño.

También la escuché contarle acerca de un sueño que ella tuvo. Estábamos todos jugando en la isla, pero le pareció extraño soñar con un chico que le parecía demasiado familiar, pero que no recuerda quien es.

Se qie habla de Sora. Kairi se resiste a olvidarle del todo.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que despierte — le dije al viento. Esperando que mis palabras le llegarán a mi amiga.

Antes de irme, no pude evitar echar un vistazo a la playa donde solíamos jugar los 3.

Lo que no esperaba, era ver a lo lejos a esa chica de la organización.

—¿Que hace ella aquí?

Ella recogió una concha de mar y se la acercó al oído. Parece preocupada por algo.

De repente se sorprende y se dirige cerca de la palmera donde yo antes solía descansar. Rápidamente noté que algo no andaba bien. Volteaba de un lado a otro y parecía que le dolía la cabeza. No tardó en desplomarse en el suelo.

Me acerqué para ver como seguía. La tomé entre mis brazos, pero seguía inconsciente.

—Yo...¿quién soy realmente? — dijo de repente.

Supongo que ya no debe de distinguir entre los recuerdos de Sora, los de Roxas y los de ella.

Escuché el ruido de un pasillo oscuro abriéndose. Resulta que el incorpóreo de Sora también estaba aquí. Parece que no nos vio, pues se marchó sin siquiera acercarse.

Devolví mi atención a la chica. Ella comienza a despertar.

¿Que le diré? ¿Como la convenceré de volver a Sora?


	9. Sentir

Riku PoV.

La chica despertó al poco rato.

—Gracias. Me salvaste, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, se sentía correcto.

—Riku, por favor, cuentame de la chica que siempre esta con Sora.

—Hablas de Kairi.

—Kairi, es verdad, ella es la que se parece a mí.

—Para Sora ella es alguien muy especial.

Ese fue el inició de nuestra conversación. No se como lo logré, pero aceptó pensar detenidamente que es lo que hará.

—Gracias Riku.

—No hay que agradecer nada.

—...¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno yo... — su mirada se desvío hacia otro lado — no quiero volver a la Organización. No confió en ellos — junto sus manos. No podría decir si estaba incómoda, nerviosa o solo triste. Tal vez todo eso y más — si vuelvo — continuó —me obligarán a hacer lo que ellos quieren.

—Bueno, no te culpo. Pero no entiendo que puedo hacer yo para ayudarte.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

No me esperaba esa petición. Pero si no tiene donde quedarse y vaga de mundo en mundo ocultándose de ellos, tal vez le venga bien algo de compañia.

—¿Que hay de tus amigos?

Noté su incomodidad al mencionarlos.

—No puedo verlos aún. ¿Como me verán cuando se enteren que no soy como ellos? Me duele pensar en eso.

—Si de verdad son tus amigos, no deberían verte diferente.

—Incluso así. Me dolería verlos. No tengo el valor de volver por el momento.

—...Entiendo eso. Perfectamente — conteste con el tono menos emocional que pude — Puedes venir.

—¿En serio?

—Pero yo no soy diferente. Voy de aquí para allá. Si me mantengo en un sólo lugar, tarde o temprano darán conmigo.

—Si, yo también pensé eso.

—si eso esta bien para ti no te detendré.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Ella me seguía de cerca, pero manteniendo su distancia. No hablo en ningún momento.

Nos dirigimos a otro mundo. Le dije que descansará y ella no puso demasiados peros en eso. Se recostó cerca de donde yo estaba.

—Dime — comenzó a hablar — ¿Ese era tu hogar?

—Si.

—Es hermoso. Axel dijo que iríamos en nuestro próximo día libre...pero...— nunca término la frase.

—¿Por eso estabas allí?

—En parte sí. ¿Que hay de ti?

—Solo fui a dar un vistazo.

Ella se quedó callada luego de eso. Inmersa en sus pensamientos. Probablemente pensando en sus amigos.

—Lamento lo que pasó — dijo finalmente.

—¿De qué?

—...Haberte separado de Sora.

—No es tu culpa.

—Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable — hizo una larga pausa — Interesante...

—¿El qué?

—...Sentirme...no es una palabra que yo debería usar ¿verdad? — fue más una pregunta retórica que algo que se dirigiera a mi.

Pude haber dicho algo, pero ver en ella el rostro de una Kairi triste me distrajo completamente.

—Buenas noches, Riku.

—reaccione — Si. Buenas noches.

Días después de eso. Seguimos moviéndonos de aquí para allá. Pero sus amigos dieron con nosotros en Villa Crepúsculo.

Para que Xion escapara, tuve que distraer a los otros 2. Y cuando volví con Xion, ella estaba observando a sus dos amigos.

—La primera que huyó fue ella, pero...¿por qué? — le dijo Roxas a Axel.

—¿Quieres volver? — le pregunte a Xion.

Ella sólo soltó un suspiró y devolvió su vista hacia ellos. Estaban por irse.

—recuerda que esta es tu decisión.

—lo sé...lo sé bien.


	10. No deberían existir

**_No deberían existir._**

_Riku PoV._

Al día siguiente de aquello. Xion me dijo que volvería a Villa Crepúsculo a ver a Roxas. No quería que él la viera a ella, así que solo seria a distancia.

La seguí poco después de que ella se fue, pero también me quede a una distancia razonable. Ambos sabíamos que había una alta probabilidad de qué la encontrarán, y así fue. Roxas notó su presencia y empezó a ir detrás de ella. Le dio alcancé.

—No puedo volver — le dijo ella.

Cuando él tomó su brazo, ella sacó su llave espada contra él, pero con quien peleó fue contra él otro. Al final la capturaron.

La verdad no me extraña en absoluto. Deben de tener órdenes de llevarla de vuelta. Tampoco estoy preocupado, ella sabe que tiene una decisión que tomar. Además, la verdad es que tiene que arreglar las cosas con ellos.

Me he quedado dos días en el Mundo Inexistente. No me he acercado al castillo, pero si que lo observó. Puedo ver aquella luna en forma de corazón... Kingdom Hearts, y se que ella también puede verla.

Francamente esperó que ella tomé la decisión correcta. Por el bien de todos.

Decido volver a donde DiZ y darle las últimas novedades. Pero he llegado en mal momento.

Me dirijo a donde yace la cápsula donde se encuentra Sora, pero puedo escuchar algo antes de entrar.

—Lo sabes muy bien, Naminé.

—Si...

Su tono de voz era bastante triste. No se que es lo que le ha dicho, pero es obvio que ella no quería escucharlo.

DiZ sale de la habitación y se topa conmigo. Le digo todo lo que sé, omitiendo la parte de los días que Xion se ha quedado a mi lado. Se que si se entera se molestará porque no le he traído conmigo, pero quiero que esta sea la decisión de ella.

Al terminar, vuelvo a la habitación de la cápsula. Naminé aún sigue allí.

—Hola — le digo.

—Ella me sonríe — Bienvenido otra vez.

—¿Alguna novedad?

— su mirada se torna triste — Su memoria se ha detenido. Ningún recuerdo esta volviendo a él.

—¿Tenemos tiempo límite?

—DiZ comienza a desesperarse si te refieres a eso. Prácticamente ha ordenado eliminar a Roxas.

—Si, me lo mencionó.

—¿Que tal te fue a ti?

—Hable con ella. Se lo pensará, el volver a Sora. Pero la Organización la tiene de vuelta en su poder.

—¿De vuelta?

—Había escapado. Por lo visto revisó los archivos de la Organización, visitó el Castillo del Olvido y se enteró de la verdad.

—¿Ella te lo dijo, eh? No te preocupes, no se lo diré a DiZ.

—¿Como sabes que no se lo mencione?

—No lo sabía, solo lo esperaba.

—empieza a asustarme que me conozcas tan bien. Me dijiste lo mismo la primera vez que nos vimos. Acerca de la decisión que tomaría.

—lo recuerdo — me sonrió.

—...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Seguro.

—Escuche algo antes de que DiZ saliera. Por tu tono, no fue algo muy agradable, ¿cierto?

—Ella agachó su cabeza —Solo dijo la verdad.

—¿Que verdad?

—...La verdad acerca de los Incorpóreos — levantó su mirada hacia la cápsula — No deberían existir.

No hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, para ver el porque esas palabras le dolían tanto.

—...¿Lo harás? — dijo antes de que yo pudiera pensar nada — Traerás a Roxas para que se una a Sora, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente luche con él. Parece bastante fuerte, así que...esperó cualquier cosa de esa pelea.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo la cápsula un rato más.

Su despertar ya se había retrasado mucho. Se notaba en su estatura. Las ropas ya le quedaban cortas y era notorio que ya no era el mismo chico.

...Hace poco cumplió los 15 años.


	11. Seguirás siendo tú

**_Seguirás siendo tú._**

**Pov Naminé.**

—¿ Puedo hacer algo más para ayudarte, Riku?

—...Con lo que haces es suficiente.

—Yo lo dudo. Me siento una inútil.

—...Bueno, hay una duda que creó que solo tú puedes ayudarme a resolver.

—¿Yo?

—En ese momento no te lo pregunté, pero tal vez sea el momento.

—¿preguntarme?

—Dijiste que...no importaría que apariencia tuviera tú me reconocerias porque seguiría siendo yo. Sin embargo, ¿como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Entendía porque me lo estaba preguntando. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse al incorpóreo de su mejor amigo, y temía tener que usar su poder oscuro, y perder el control.

—Dejame responderte con otra pregunta. Al yo ser un incorpóreo, soy un ser incompleto que tarde o temprano tendrá que desaparecer. Mi ser completo será el único que quedará. Ella y yo somos muy parecidas, pero también algo diferentes. Al verla a ella ¿podrías verme a mi?

Parece ser que Riku se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Incluso a mi me sorprendió un poco haberla hecho. No estoy segura de que respuesta esperó de él, lo qué si se es adonde quiero llegar con ella.

—...No se si al verla a ella te vería a ti.

Puedo sentir una punzada muy fuerte.

—Porque...hace mucho tiempo que no te veo como un ser incompleto.

Levanté mi cabeza completamente asombrada con su respuesta.

—Incluso si lo eres, creó que has creado tu propia identidad. Por lo qué no estoy seguro que al verla a ella te vería a ti. Más bien vería 2 seres distintos.

Me tomó un momento recuperarme de tal respuesta.

—Justo así... es como es contigo. Tú no eres Ansem. Al verlo a él, no te estoy viendo a ti y al verte a ti no lo veo a él. Son seres distintos que están unidos por ciertas circunstancias. Eso es todo.

—Lo sabías. Sabía que hablaba de eso. Eres mas inteligente de lo que parece.

—Solo te conozco lo suficiente, eso es todo.

—solto una pequeña risa — Tienes razón.


	12. Lo que nos diferencia

Riku PoV.

Cada día me duele más la cabeza con todo este asunto de seres completos, incorpóreos y sincorazones. La pregunta que me planteó Naminé, me hizo darme cuenta que ni yo mismo se que pensar.

Dije que haría lo que fuera con tal de que Sora despertará, y sigo pensando hacerlo. Pero eso no quita que no vea a Roxas como...no se si la palabra correcta es otro ser. Creó que es más que siento lástima por ellos. Ver el casó de esa replica mía, decir que no tenía miedo a desaparecer y luego preguntarme a donde iría.

Flash back.

—A algún lado ira. Tal vez al mismo lugar que el mio.

— soltó una pequeña risa — Una réplica perfecta hasta el final. Eso esta...bien.

Luego de eso la réplica se desvaneció.

Fin flash back.

No creó que fuera malo, sólo se encontraba desesperado. Justo como yo con todo este asunto de mi oscuridad y Ansem.

En fin, igual y sólo me estoy comiendo la cabeza para nada. Si Naminé dijo que no había otra solución, esto es todo lo que podremos hacer. Aun así, me veo en la necesidad de ir a ver a Naminé.

—Oye, Naminé. ¿Tienes un momento?

—Si.

—Tú conociste a esa réplica mía ¿verdad?

—Si.

—...¿Que sabes acerca de estas réplicas? ¿Por que las crea la organización?

—¿Por qué preguntar esto de repente?

—Bueno pues...no se realmente mucho. El programa réplica era algo a cargo de Vexen. La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando trajeron a tu réplica junto a mí.

—¿Para qué...?

—Bueno eso...

Claramente ella estaba incómoda de que le hiciera estas preguntas, pero necesito respuestas para llegar a una conclusión.

—ella desvío su mirada de mí — para que yo le diera tus recuerdos.

—¿Como puede ser?

—...Yo tengo poder sobre todas las memorias de quienes están conectados con Sora. De otra manera no habrías podido conservar tus recuerdos de Sora, igual que los demás.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Me preguntas esto por nuestra conversación del otro día?

—...Sí. Acerca de lo que dijiste, ¿para que darle mis recuerdos?

—Para el plan de Marluxia. Enfrentar a Sora, llevarlo más adentro del castillo.

—¿Y sus memorias? Sus verdaderas memorias.

—...Borradas.

—Ya veo.

—Riku...has estado pensando mucho, ¿no?

—Algo. Pienso que no hay mucha diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros.

—¿Será? Yo veo una diferencia abismal. La principal es que no debimos existir. Sólo somos la sombra de un ser completo.

—No suenas preocupada.

—Y sin embargo no se que pensar. Lo que si se es qué volveré a mi ser completo algún día. Tal vez así finalmente me sienta en paz.

—¿Que te atormenta?

—No pagar por lo que estoy haciendo. Si Xion y Roxas van a volver a Sora, quiero hacer lo mismo. Dejar de ser alguien incompleto.

—¿Te sientes incompleta?

—Algo. ¿Por que tantas preguntas?

—No lo sé. Tal vez hay algo que a mi también me atormenta.

Como arrebatar una amistad, a alguien que no tiene la culpa de ser quien es.


	13. Punto muerto

**PoV ****Naminé**.

Días después Riku aún seguía en la mansión.

Lo he visto entrenar durante el día, preparándose para pelear contra Roxas, y durante la noche viene y se sienta junto a mí. A veces hablamos, otras solo se queda mientras yo dibujó.

Se que esta nervioso, preocupado de lo que pueda pasar en esa pelea, de la decisión que Xion tomé, de que pasará cuando Sora despierte.

Esta tarde, fui a ver a Sora. Pienso en lo mucho que ha cambiado de aspecto. Ahora es más alto, la ropa ya le queda chica.

Se que el no puede oírme, pero a veces me pongo a "hablar con él". Platicó como si estuviera hablando con un amigo. Aunque cuando Riku esta por aquí no lo hago, pues él me escucha muy bien, no me siento incómoda, ni preocupada de que me critiqué.

—Sora...las cosas han cambiado mucho desde qué éstas durmiendo. Antes me sentía sola, pero ahora tengo un amigo. Esperó que cuando despiertes, podamos cumplir nuestra promesa y ser amigos también.

Veo su rostro. Se ve tan pacífico. Recuerdo esa sonrisa que tenía antes de esto, y las memorias de lo qué pasó en el castillo del olvido me asaltan, y me comienzo a sentir culpable otra vez.

—¿No lo merezco verdad? — tocó la cápsula — ¿sabes por qué me cuesta hablar con Riku a veces? Porqué...recuerdo lo que le hice a su réplica. Recuerdo qué...le hice creer que me hizo una promesa — mi mano se cerró en un puño — y aún cuando se enteró que todo era falso, seguía intentando cumplirla, igual que tú. Es tonto, pero me sentía feliz. Sentía que...yo era Kairi para ustedes dos en ese momento. Que tonto ¿no? — una triste sonrisa se asomó en mi cara — Yo nunca podría ser ella. Nunca podría ser alguien especial para ustedes dos.

Retiró mi mano de la cápsula y retrocedo un par de pasos.

—... soy la sombra de Kairi.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, Riku entra en la habitación.

—Hola — le digo.

—Hola.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo la cápsula.

Escuchamos unos pasos. DiZ a entrado a la habitación.

—Parece que estamos en un punto muerto.

—...Si.

—Esto ya ha durado demasiado — DiZ voltea — Riku, ya sabes que hacer.

—...Sí.

Riku y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de que él saliera. Por primera vez, creó que he podido ver sus ojos detrás de esa venda. Sabía que el me estaba viendo.

¿Cuando obtuve yo ese poder?


	14. Si yo fuera como él

**_Seguirás siendo tú._**

**Pov Naminé.**

—¿ Puedo hacer algo más para ayudarte, Riku?

—...Con lo que haces es suficiente.

—Yo lo dudo. Me siento una inútil.

—...Bueno, hay una duda que creó que solo tú puedes ayudarme a resolver.

—¿Yo?

—En ese momento no te lo pregunté, pero tal vez sea el momento.

—¿preguntarme?

—Dijiste que...no importaría que apariencia tuviera tú me reconocerias porque seguiría siendo yo. Sin embargo, ¿como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Entendía porque me lo estaba preguntando. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse al incorpóreo de su mejor amigo, y temía tener que usar su poder oscuro, y perder el control.

—Dejame responderte con otra pregunta. Al yo ser un incorpóreo, soy un ser incompleto que tarde o temprano tendrá que desaparecer. Mi ser completo será el único que quedará. Ella y yo somos muy parecidas, pero también algo diferentes. Al verla a ella ¿podrías verme a mi?

Parece ser que Riku se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Incluso a mi me sorprendió un poco haberla hecho. No estoy segura de que respuesta esperó de él, lo qué si se es adonde quiero llegar con ella.

—...No se si al verla a ella te vería a ti.

Puedo sentir una punzada muy fuerte.

—Porque...hace mucho tiempo que no te veo como un ser incompleto.

Levanté mi cabeza completamente asombrada con su respuesta.

—Incluso si lo eres, creó que has creado tu propia identidad. Por lo qué no estoy seguro que al verla a ella te vería a ti. Más bien vería 2 seres distintos.

Me tomó un momento recuperarme de tal respuesta.

—Justo así... es como es contigo. Tú no eres Ansem. Al verlo a él, no te estoy viendo a ti y al verte a ti no lo veo a él. Son seres distintos que están unidos por ciertas circunstancias. Eso es todo.

—Lo sabías. Sabía que hablaba de eso. Eres mas inteligente de lo que parece.

—Solo te conozco lo suficiente, eso es todo.

—solto una pequeña risa — Tienes razón.


	15. El dolor del engaño

**_El dolor del engaño_**

Riku **PoV.**

Al día siguiente, Xion llegó al castillo.

—¡Riku! — exclamo al verme.

—¿Encontraste la respuesta?

—Si. Definitivamente lo hice. Estoy a punto de perder todo lo que me importa. Así que dime que debo hacer ahora, por favor.

Le dije que fuera a ver a Naminé a Villa Crepúsculo. Ella sólo me agradeció y se fue.

Naminé tendrá un duro trabajo para explicarle lo que sucederá. Por desgracia, Xion ya ha visto que si se queda, todo empeorará.

Mientras la veo irse, recuerdo algo que Naminé me dijo una vez que conversamos.

"_Después de todo existir más tiempo del necesario...solo trae problemas"_

Lindo momento para que la imagen de Naminé diciéndome eso me salte a la memoria.

Ya sé qué ni Xion ni Roxas tienen la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado, pero mi mejor amigo tampoco la tiene.

Sora accedió a dormir para recuperar sus memorias, y yo no puedo permitir que ese sueño no tenga un final. Naminé también sabe eso. No importa cuanto nos moleste que ellos dos desaparezcan, deben volver a Sora.

Tampoco importa cuantas vueltas le de a esto. La única verdad es que ellos existen porque Sora quería salvar a Kairi. Ellos dejarán de existir porque deben volver a donde pertenecen. No importa lo demás. No importa si...yo debo...

—Si yo debo...ponerle fin.

Mi memoria me lleva de vuelta a esa pelea que tuve con mi réplica. Aun tengo muy presente su imagen en el suelo mientras se desvanece y me dice "_No le temo a la muerte. Al fin terminará esta falsa existencia."_

Supongo que de algún modo me sigo sintiendo culpable... muy en el fondo.

Xion logró sacar a la luz eso de mi.

Incluso si es sólo para justificarme, se qué lo mejor fue ponerle fin a mi réplica. Si dejaba que viviera, nada cambiaría. Se seguiría sintiendo una mera sombra. Y si dejo que Xion y Roxas sigan existiendo no avanzaremos a ningún lado y la organización se saldrá con la suya.

Me quito la venda para verla por un segundo. Debo recordar por que estoy haciendo esto.

Debo seguirme engañando, solo hasta que vuelva a verlo. No importa el costó.

—aprete la venda — Esto es lo mejor.


End file.
